


Off-Duty

by Jamcub



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Deepthroating, I did nothing wrong, I forgot to add this, M/M, OKAY LISTEN, this isn't my fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamcub/pseuds/Jamcub
Summary: Glanni finds some time to unwind after work.





	

Today, it was raining.

It rained pretty often around this time of year, but that did nothing to make the torrent of water from the sky any more bearable. Glanni Glæpur was currently standing under an awning, trying to gauge if it’d be worth getting soaked.

Probably not. He sniffled, feeling the cold creep into his limbs slowly. One of the downsides of being a criminal was having to be out at very odd times - right now, it was way past three in the morning, and on top of having to try and stay as try as possible, he’d have to be quiet too. Neither of these things sounded particularly appealing right now as it were.

Understandably, he was in no mood to be hounded by his three stooges when he did return to their makeshift lair. He tossed his soaked coat at the first one he saw (also the smallest, who stumbled under the soaked weight) and stomped off. That should have been enough of a warning.

Not for three knuckleheads whose combined brains would have struggled to fill an egg cup to the brim, apparently. Glanni growled. One of them actually pet his back when he snapped at him.

“Are you uh, sure you don’t want a break?” One of them suggested. Glanni noticed he’d never bothered to ask their names at some point. Well, not like he’d start now, anyway. He raised a brow.

“From you?” He suggested with a healthy dose of sarcasm. “You don’t say.”

“Well, eh, we were thinking… maybe you should uh, just try and relax sometime.”

Glanni paused. That could be interesting, or at least take his mind off of getting soaked to the bone just earlier. At the very least, he’d get to let his rotten mood out on something more responsive than a pillow.

“Hm.” He made a noncommittal noise of some sort. “Surprise me.”

And surprise him they did, in the truest sense of the word. All three of them were on top of him suddenly, forcing him up against the wall. Glanni was taken by surprise, momentarily stunned enough for them all to force themselves against him. The tallest one pushed the mask on his face upwards with the heel of his palm.

They always did wear those dumb things, Glanni briefly thought. He was almost sure he’d never seen their faces, and if he had, he didn’t care to remember much. Now, with his back against the wall and three of them up close, he had no other option. To be fair, apart from being covered in grime and soot and dirt the guy didn’t really … look too bad. Not any worse than the people Glanni had picked off the streets to empty their pockets after a night in some seedy hotel room, at least.

“Uh, tell us if we go too far.”

Glanni was about to scoff that this was it, that they should back off before he backhanded all three of them, but he didn’t. Instead, he just … kind of nodded, curious to see what they had in mind.

The one with his mask pushed up the front of his face grabbed the zipper of Glanni’s catsuit, giving it a yank. It slid down halfway easily, and strange hands slipped under the leather of his suit, slowly.

His teeth worried on his lip, smearing his red lipstick across them. It was true he hadn’t spent any time with himself in quite a while - between stealing to make ends meet and simply trying to survive there really wasn’t much time for himself. Which was a shame, he thought, his back arching at the touch of gentle fingers.

“A-augh.” He couldn't keep a moan from slipping from between his lips, and all three of his lackeys paused. He realised why they’d stopped, licking his lips. “N-no… go on! I was just -”

The one in front placed a hand against his cheek, pressing his lips against Glanni’s. His breath hitched, suddenly feeling uncomfortably hot and tight. His arms were pinned by the other two, he realised, quite suddenly.

Oh.

The maskless one dropped to his knees, licking his lips, pulling the zipper down the rest of a way with a soft noise. His fingers, although shaking a little too cold, deftly pulled Glanni’s hardening cock free from the leather.

Glanni groaned softly, tensing when a thumb swirled over the head of his cock. The fingers were cool against his hot skin, and it only served to heighten his feelings. A shudder ran down his back, and he wished his arms weren’t still pinned, itching to run his fingers through the mop of hair in front of him.

As it were, only one hand had him keening and hard in no time, beads of pre on the tip of his length. He arched his back again, drawing in a sharp breath. “Oh, f-fuck. Just - just get on with it, ugh.” He breathed, teeth gnawing on his lip.

The hand moved from his cock, replaced with lips wrapping around the very head instead. His hips bucked, punctuated with a sharp “ _Fuck!_ ” that rang out through the room. There was a brief pause, then the mouth moved further, easily taking in the length of his cock in his mouth. Glanni could feel the head slide over the back of his tongue, then hitting his throat.

Another pause, where Glanni backed up, allowing his lackey to take a deep breath before Glanni pushed back in, deeper this time. He could feel and hear a gurgling noise around his cock, sending another jolt of pleasure up his spine.

“Oh God.” He snarled, throwing his head back. Of course, the wall was still there, and the hit rang through his skull dully. Through the haze of the impact, he dully realised that his hips had stopped moving and instead, his henchman had taken up bobbing himself on his dick. Glanni groaned, his cock twitching.

He could feel himself getting closer, his stomach tightening suddenly. Another breathless curse left his lips, and with a cry, he came. He pulled back, ropes of cum splattering over the others’ face.

“Holy shit.” He hissed, wiping his lips. He could taste blood, and frowned. This definitely did take his mind off of the weather, if nothing else. The other two had let go of his arms, and Glanni glanced from one to the other.

“... I don’t suppose you’re up for another round?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing now. I'd say sorry not sorry, but I AM a /little/ sorry. God, what's going on in this fandom.


End file.
